


The Birth of Luigi The II

by luigilover2000



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigilover2000/pseuds/luigilover2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Birth of Luigi The II

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy my first fanfiction!!!!!!!

"Mario," Luigi held his lovers hand tightly, "Please don't leave my side."

The mustachioed man smiles at Luigi, his brother and lover of 34 years. Luigi was about to give birth to their very first child, and they were both very nervous, as Luigi did not exactly have a normal womb. However, their doctor, Dr. Waluigi assured them that everything would be fine. The couple was now in the waiting room and Luigi was about to give birth. Finally Dr. Waluigi came out to greet them.

"Hello you deplorable excuse for a human being, hello Mario."

Luigi cried but mostly because he was in labor, only 10% of his tears were because of Dr. Waluigi's rude and hateful comment. Anyways they were going into the room to give birth to their son. Luigi laid down on the table just in time for his child to be born. Nurse Peach cried out, she was not expecting this to happen so fast! She quickly checked Luigi's vitals to make sure he would not die. Luigi was in perfect health, or so they thought. Just as Dr. Toadstool walked in to get the name of Mario and Luigi's son, Luigi dies, causing Mario to scream out "Luigi!" right after Toad said "What will you name the child?"

Mario and Luigi now live together, but not the old Luigi, Luigi II. And his Stepmom, Nurse Peach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
